If Ever Alike
by 2spoby4me
Summary: A (probably?) one-shot of what would've happened if Nathan had actually said some of his cut lines when Warren beat him up in the dorms. Mentions of violence and mental illness (vaguely). Mainly the aftermath of the violence though. Spoilers for episode 4.


"You like to hurt people, huh? Like Max? Like Kate? Like me? Huh? Feel this motherfucker!" Another kick lands in his chest. Watching the scene that had just unraveled here made me sick to the stomach. "Get... off me! ... please... please stop!" Wowser. Warren really messed him up. I've never heard Nathan apologise to anyone... and I might never again, if Warren won't stop now. I try to grab Warren's arm. "He's down! Hey, come on!" The faint voice talks again. "Stop... sorry..." Chloe tensed up beside me as well. Knowing her, she's just scared we'll get caught. "Yes, we have to go!" Yep, there we are. She walks over towards the door, ready to leave the dorms, but then she looks over at Nathan once more. "Who's the bitch now?" she asks with a nasty grin know her face. "Chloe!" I shiver. This was not what I wanted - for anyone. Nobody was supposed to get hurt...

The door closes behind Chloe as I looked back at Nathan. Should we call an ambulance or something? Warren went way too alpha on him. Shit, we'd get into so much trouble... at least... I could still rewind. Just to make sure Nathan doesn't end up too badly injured. Just as I started to raise my hand, I heard the faintest whisper. "I didn't hurt Kate..." What the fuck? Did I actually hear that right? "Max! Hurry up, we have to go, before anyone sees us here!" I hear Chloe yell from the hallway. Shit. I'm way too curious, I think as I bite my lip, overthinking what to do now. He might just be trying to keep us here till someone arrives, but on the other hand... If what he said is true, I have to hear him out. I quickly answer Chloe. It'll only take a couple of minutes anyway. "You guys should go without me. There's something I gotta take care of first..." A little bit of fear leaves Nathan's eyes when I say so. "If you say so, Max..." she says as I hear her and Warren walk away. "Okay, now what to do with you..." I whisper to Nathan. "I think my face is broken." he says with a broken voice. I look at him, a mix of curiosity and pity in my eyes. "Let's try and fix you up a little in your room then, big boy."

I walk into his room again, with a bunch of wet paper towels in my hand. As I close the door, I feel his eyes on me. I try not to pay too much attention to it as I walk over to him. He's sitting up on his bed, hunched over with his hands resting on his knees. When I try to dab his nose with a paper towel, he softly pushes away my hands. I frown. Why would he do that? Scared that there won't be enough evidence left against us when I get the fuck out of there? Cause if so, I can spare the both of us the trouble and walk away right now. He sighs. I barely even noticed it, but I'm pretty sure he did. Before I can say a word though, he starts to mumble something. I get closer to him to actually make out what he's saying. "I see you... I see all of you, and you're all gonna die..." my eyes get wide. "What the fuck Nathan?" He looks at me, a shocked expression covering his face. "No... no, no! I didn't... you... just get away from me!" he snaps, faintly trying to push me away from him. I try to calm him down, but he won't even listen to me anymore. Fuck. Okay, let's try a bit more of a cautious approach.

"I see you... I see all of you, and you're all gonna die..." Shit, what do I do now? I should really have thought this through. I carefully place my hand upon is upper arm. "Nathan..." I say, unsure of what to do exactly. I can tell he wants to say something else by the way he bites his lip, but something's holding him back. "You can tell me, Nathan. Something's bothering you, even I can see that." He throws a quick glance at me before he looks down to his feet again. "Whatthefuckever. You'll think I'm crazy anyway. They all do," he says softly. I look over at the pill bottle on the floor at the other side of the room and I can't help but think about the message of his father I found at the principal's computer. I guess he's one of those people Nathan's talking about, and I actually start to feel a little sorry for him. "I won't. You should've seen the weird shit I've seen this week. Still can't find any explanation for all that, and I doubt I will, so I guess it's safe to say that things don't faze me as easily anymore." As I say so, I try to dab is forehead with the paper towels. He let's me this time. Then he chuckles. "Just wait till you hear what the fuck's wrong with me." He turns quiet for a brief moment before he continues. "I saw it. I saw the storm." I can feel my mouth fall open in shock, my hand falling from his forehead. He looks at me funnily. The sides of his mouth curl up a tiny bit, but his eyes stay down. "The storm is coming and- ow," one of his hands reaches up to his temple as he continues, "…you're all gonna die."


End file.
